How the melting scene should have ended
by Tdfgh1
Summary: people who catch on fire usually freak out


"God freakin dammit Nanny!" shouted Liir, pounding his fists on the inch thick wooden door of the kitchen. Why did Nanny have to lock them in?

The Witch had just dragged Dorothy; poor traumatized Dorothy up to her chambers, shrieking like a madwoman with the most ridiculous accusations about a lost soul coming to claim its body and some secret service of the government. But Dorothy was twelve for Oz sake! What in hell was the Witch thinking?

"Liir, move aside." said the Lion who had a meat tenderizer wrapped in his paw. He backed away as the Lion charged at the door and swung the tool down on the wooden hinges that splintered on impact. Liir watched in amazement as the Lion hacked away at the hinges until the door hung loose and crooked, allowing it to be easily pushed over onto the stone floor. The two of them stumbled out of the kitchen and were met by sounds of shouting coming from the Witch's room. When Dorothy suddenly cried out, Liir feared the worst but then the Witch yelled something that sounded like "Fucking hell!" that was followed by screaming from both parties. The Witch was screaming in…..in panic? In pain? Why would the Witch be screaming?

He and the Lion exchanged confused, slightly fearful glances, their brows raised and were about to head up the stairs when they heard a door slamming open into a wall and frantic, clumsy footsteps as the Witch sprinted down the stairs and into the hall.

Liir nearly fainted at the sight and he exclaimed "Oh my god!" while the Lion gave a rather high pitched shriek and fell back against the wall.

They stood there uselessly with their mouths hanging open in utter bewilderment as the Witch ran in circles around the hallway, looking like a panicked, screaming fireball with outstretched arms and glowing flames curling around her skirt and up her back. She crashed open the door to the courtyard and they watched from a window as she hopped about, tearing at her cloths, hollering in terror and pain so loud, they could hear it from indoors.

They saw Dorothy's reflection in the glass and whipped around to face her as she stood there, nervously wringing her hands, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"Dorothy wha…..what was…..."Liir could hardly formulate the question and he gestured wildly towards the window where a cluster of flames could be seen darting in and out of view.

Dorothy look incredibly sheepish and she began to stutter "I….It was …..Um…."

"We leave the two of you alone for like five minutes and one of you comes out on _fire!" _

"It wasn't –"

"I mean what the fuck?"

"It was an accident!" Dorothy exclaimed desperately. "Her broom was on fire and it caught on her dress! I wouldn't kill some one on purpose!"

"That's what you said last time." muttered the Lion.

"But it really was an acc –"

The door flung open into the wall with an explosive _bang_, making everyone flinch in surprise and dread. They all turned, cringing to face the Witch who stood at the door, visibly shaking, her arms locked at her sides, her teeth clenched and her chest heaving. Everyone had to avert their eyes as only her hat and underwear remained intact while the rest hung in smoking strips over the round bit of her shoulder and at her waist, exposing her injuries and a great deal else….although Liir didn't fail to notice, she was actually surprisingly feminine once rid of all those baggy gowns and capes. He stared at the floor.

"Um…." said Dorothy after a moment of unbearable silence. "I…I don't suppose you'll ever forgive me for this." she scoffed nervously as if she didn't mean much by it, her hands clasped behind her back.

The Witch could only stare in a speechless stupor at Dorothy, not nearly as menacing in her underwear. In fact the sight was kind of sad. They watched, unsure of how to approach the situation as the Witch's eyes began to lose focus and she suddenly swooned, slumped sideways against the door frame.

"Hey uh…..Elphaba?" said Liir, feeling as awkward as he sounded. Elphaba made no response to him and her eyes rolled back into her head as she swayed dangerously forward, provoking Liir out of his meekness to try and save her from striking her head on the stone floor.

But as usual, he was too late and the Witch fell at his feet with a _thud_.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
